Drop Dead Gorgeous
by thatgirlnextdoor0
Summary: Aria is content with her perfect life, Ezra, a harmless man fresh out of college just landed a new teaching job what will Ezra think of his tempting student
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys this is my first story I am going to try to update as much as possible when I am not busy with school or friends :) I hope you enjoy the first chapter is awful *I know* but you should like the second chapter xoxo_

**Chapter 1**

**Ezra's POV**  
I woke up excitedly, I was fresh out of college and already landed my first teaching job at Rosewood High School. This was my chance in life to make something of myself. I was not popular through high school or even college. I really have only had one girlfriend and that was Jackie, I never loved her, so when she pressured me into engaging I split. Yeah I know I have that boyish charm, but I don't want random girls I want an intellectual individual. I have curly black hair, piercing blue eyes and have a muscular frame. I am not a spontaneous person and I'm usually quite shy, hopefully this teaching position will bring out another side in me.

**Aria's POV**  
Ugh first day of school. As much as I want to see my friends and my smoking hot boyfriend, Noel Kahn, I am way too exhausted from the eventful weekend with Noel ;). something told me to get my ass out of bed and look good today. I decided on a short aqua fit and flare dress that stops a little before my mid thigh, with some decorative subtle beading along with a creme leather jacket and creme pumps. I curled my hair making each ringlet perfect and added makeup making myself look porcelain doll like to my already flawless skin. I added some shadow and mascara to my big doe eyes, deciding to put a bit of liner on them. I was highly impressed with my appearance, yeah I was born without an ounce of fat on my body, but I had drop dead sexy curves at the perfect places. I was like a 5'2 version of a Victoria's Secret model. I didn't mind being short I carried myself well, I always had men vying for my attention and girls wanting to be my friends. I only have 4 close friends that I would trust with my life. Ugh got to go Noel is coming to pick me up kisses xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Aria's POV**

Noel picked me up in his cherry red Ferrari. I saw his happy expression change to a lust filled one at my appearance as I walked down the sidewalk. I got into the passengers side and he immediately attacked my face forcing me into the drivers side making me straddle him, he was extra frisky today and I wasn't complaining. I slowly slid my tongue into his mouth then pulling back slowly biting his lip he attacked my mouth again and groped my breasts making my nipples strain against my sexy push up bra, I wiggled on his hard on and returned into the passengers seat. I gave him a suggestive look and whispered in his ear in the most seductive voice I could muster "we will finish this later". He was breathless and his eyes became even darker. He replied with "if I can wait that long". He started off to school his hand never leaving my exposed thigh. Me and Noel have been together for about a year. As hard as it is to believe he used to be a nerd in middle school and even his freshman year once I returned home from Iceland after sophomore year he changed. He asked me out the day of my return fearful of my answer because I was always the popular princess and he was the loser, but honestly I always thought he was cute so I said yes. I learned I was the first girl he slept with, he secretly always wanted to wait for me, and as cocky as he could be he's different with me. I had a more experience then him, given that he was a virgin. but I taught him well, sexually that is. He always tells me that I am it for him and I can't help but feel the same way. Yeah we're the two hottest people in our grade, but we don't act like arrogant snobs, it's why we both work so well together we are so similar but so different. I am the spontaneous one in our relationship but he's growing up ;).  
Me and Noel had all our classes together which worked out perfectly, (I think he had a word with his mother who donates a lot of money to the school) but I didn't care I love being with him. We each had first period AP English with Mr. Fitz, as soon as we walked in the room Noel pushed me against the wall forcefully yet gently and told me how beautiful I was before leaning forward and capturing my full lips with his.

**Ezra's POV**  
I walked into my classroom and looked around there were a few students in the classroom my eyes scanned around some more and I locked eyes with a drop dead gorgeous girl I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. I began to get angry when I noticed her position she was pushed up against the wall and a young man, I presume her boyfriend, was kissing and sucking on her neck. His lips trailed north to her lips and she moaned into his mouth when he grabbed her voluptuous ass. When his lips went back to her neck she must've seen my angered expression because her big doe eyes had a sarcastic glint and she had a knowing smirk on her face. I had to stop thinking like this she was 17 I could not cross that line but as I continued to look at her something told me it would be hard. The bell rang and there umm moment would not cease. Students were staring at the two lovers, but they seemed not to care. I cleared my throat and instructed them to go to there desired seats. The young man gave me a disgusting smirk, did he sense my jealousy? The girl silently bent down to get her stuff, but what she did I couldn't believe. She walked slowly swaying her hips and subtly rubbed her hand against my member, I stifled a groan as I felt myself harden and ran to sit at my desk. Nobody seemed to notice this occurrence and as I looked up and her boyfriend caught up to her giving her a smack on the ass for which she turned around and gave him the sexiest smirk I've ever seen in my life. I saw her slip something into his pocket something lacy, OH MY GOD she was giving him her soaking wet thong. My mouth went agape, which didn't go unnoticed by her and she gave me a wink and put her fingers to her lips as if she was telling him a secret. All I could do all period was think about this beautiful girl clad in a short dress with NO underwear on. Day 1 is not going as planned. What am I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

_Snowed in so trying to write as much as I can feedback would be nice _

**Aria's POV  
**Damn the new teacher is really hot I'm going to love English even more this year ;). English is my favorite subject I love to read and write, I know I don't seem like the type but it's my passion. Mr. Fitz's reaction to me and Noel didn't surprise me, I knew he was checking me out I'm used to the attention from older men. I decided I would have fun toying with him this year. I almost doubled over in laughter when I allowed my hand to trace over his nether region, I heard his frustrated groan and saw his hard on before he hid behind his desk. I secretly gave Noel my underwear to get a reaction out of him, once I saw his shocked lust filled glaze I gave him a wink and sat down. Mr. Fitz is taking attendance and I'm looking forward to him saying my name. As if he sensed my want he said sensually "Aria Montgomery" my eyes shot open locking with his looking into his very soul he looked intimidated I said in a sexily sweet voice "Here Mr. Fitz" I added a subtle wink only he could notice and parted my lips. I could see his mouth dry and I couldn't help but smirk he just nodded but not without giving another look at me. He gave us an assignment to allow us to familiarize ourselves with him and I was determined to make it a damn good one.

**Ezra's POV**  
Aria Montgomery I couldn't get the name out of my head, it was such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, it was unique and exciting. I saw her writing her assignment I was impressed she was the only one that seemed really focused she was biting on her lip and bouncing her legs up and down I couldn't tear my eyes away. She noticed my stare and looked up she got a mischievous look on her face and looked around she spread her legs giving me a view of her shaved wet slice. I looked away and my member went crazy I peaked back to see her laughing. The students still had a half hour left after there assignment so I allowed them to talk. I was tempted to read Aria's as soon as Noel handed in his and Aria's I began reading. I learned she loved reading writing loved black and white movies, she was so intelligent and had a bright future ahead. Her handwriting was almost artistic and her writing style was perfection. She was exactly what he wanted in life why did she have to be forbidden.

**Aria's POV**  
After the assignment Noel led me to the back of the classroom and placed me in his lap, not caring that we were in school. He was kissing my neck and whispering sweet nothings in my ear while I texted my friends. He got my ear lobe in his mouth and lightly bit down I couldn't help but moan and everybody turned around. I didn't blush or get the slightest bit embarrassed I just smirked at them. I noticed Mr. Fitz's heated gaze on us I decided to give him something to watch so I straddled Noel and discretely lead Noel's hand under my dress which he saw, when he bell rang I dragged Noel up and crushed my body against him giving him a sweet kiss, Noel grabbed my things and walked out hand in hand with me and his best friend Sean to his side. I kept contact the entire walk with Mr. Fitz walking sexually and raising my eyebrow at his shocked expression from our little show.

**Ezra's POV**  
I can't believe I didn't speak up when Aria and Noel went to the back of the class. The sight of him kissing her neck and whispering in her ear making her giggle made me sick. I felt possessive of this girl and it scared the shit out of me. When he bit down on her earlobe the sound she made was so raw and erotic I almost couldn't control myself. She wasn't even ashamed when everyone turned around, she seemed like a free spirit. She must've noticed my heated glare on them because she gave me a knowing look and straddled Noel I saw her guide his hand under her dress I froze in my seat my mouth agape. Thank god the bell rang because I don't think I could've handled it anymore. She pulled him up and crushed her body against his and slowly kissed him I could feel the passion radiate off of them. He got her things, Noel seems pretty whipped but he seemed not to mind, if I had a girl like Aria I definitely wouldn't. I have to stop thinking about this. As they grabbed hands they walked off with one of Noel's friends she kept eye contact with me the whole time, let's just say this is going to be a long year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aria's POV**  
As I walked out of my 5th class the smirk would not fall from my face. Noel's hand went from my hand to my shapely ass giving it a squeeze. I turned to look at Noel with a knowing look I'm my face and he just gave me a wink in return. As we headed to lunch I gathered with my best friends Hannah, Spencer and Emily and Noel returned with Sean and Jake. I sat in Noel's lap talking to my friends eating my salad. I saw Ezra staring over at the teachers table and decided to toy with him. I turned around in Noel's lap so I was straddling him I kissed his neck, collar bone and began to suck a bit allowing my teeth the make a subtle indent in his tan skin. He began to groan when I wiggled on his hard on. Ezra's face looked hard I looked at him innocently batting my big eyes at him. He abruptly got up announcing he was going to the bathroom I whispered to Noel I would be right back I had to use the bathroom. I slipped my hand into Noel's pocket and got my lacy underwear back without him knowing, I sneaked into the male teachers bathroom seeing as nobody was there. I saw Mr. Fitz's shoes from under the stall and hung my underwear on the front knob, I retrieved my cherry red lipstick from my bag. I applied it generously and then kissed the mirror in front of his stall, there was a perfect cherry red kiss waiting for him. I snuck out of the bathroom without being seen and returned to Noel.

**Ezra's POV**  
As I headed to lunch with my fellow colleagues I cursed myself because of course Noel and Aria were in this lunch. She was in Noel's lap he was playing with her luxurious hair, oh how I wish I was the one running my fingers through the silky hair. She must've sensed my gaze on her because she turned around and looked at me, and then switched her position on Noel's lap. She began kissing his neck and collarbone sucking and even biting. I didn't miss her wiggle on his obvious hard on, I couldn't bear to watch any longer I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I heard the door open but never heard any footsteps, odd. When I finished I opened the door and saw Aria's lacy black thong on the outside of the door. I thought I was going to have a stroke, this girl would be the death of me. I picked them up groping them in my hand and placed them in my pocket, I knew I should have thrown it out but I just couldn't. I went to wash my hands and saw a perfect lip stain, I didn't notice Aria wearing cherry red lip stick, I washed it off and retreated back to the table. When I returned I saw Aria in Noel's lap with a trace of the lipstick, her pouty lips popped and I couldn't help but get harder. I took her thong out of my pocket and began groping it under the table.

**Aria's POV**  
I saw Mr. Fitz got my little surprise I saw him groping my underwear under the table and it made me really wet. I was so turned on I needed a release. I began to squirm with my face settled on Mr. Fitz's face I saw his member twitch in his pants. I love Noel but something about toying with Mr. Fitz is new and exciting. I took Noel's hand and lead him towards the music room he immediately threw off my dress leaving me in just my push-up bra I stripped Noel to his boxers then he took my bra off slowly. He took time to stare down at my perfect body and groaned loudly he felt every inch of my skin, leaving some hickies while I gave him some scratch marks. Noel's back was facing the door and I got on my hands and knees languidly licking up and down his length. I kissed his top sucking his oozing pre cum and then went down and sucked him off like a season pro using the perfect amount of teeth. I maintained eye contact moaning every time he groaned, as I kept going it was becoming difficult for him to keep his eyes open. I took him all the way down my throat when I saw a shocked shadow at the door. Mr. Fitz was clearing his throat and warned us to get back to the cafeteria. He saw our provocative position and I swear I saw him get hard. I stood up not realizing my nakedness and he had a tent form in his pants thank god he ran away before Noel could see. I chastely kissed Noel and got dressed, he clipped my bra and we gathered our stuff and returned to the lunch room. Mr. Fitz was no where to be found.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ezra's POV**  
I can't get Aria's naked body out of my head. She looked like a Victoria's Secret model. Her breasts were perky and perfectly round, her immaculate skin was so flawless it made her look so fragile, I cursed Noel for giving her that big of a love bite. Her legs were long and toned and her voluptuous ass was perky and high, I wanted to squeeze it. Her vagina was perfectly waxed and I could see some sticky liquid on her inner thigh. It was so hard for me to tear my eyes away. I was so mad she gave Noel a blow job in the middle of the school, and by the way Noel was reacting she gave him a damn good one. I had to run away before Noel turned around and saw my obvious hard on. Right when the final bell rung I had to get out of there. I decided to go to the gym to blow off some steam, I recently enrolled to this gym and I was hoping it wasn't that crowded.

**Aria's POV**  
When the final bell rang I was upset I hadn't seen Mr. Fitz the rest of the day. Noel had lacrosse practice I told him I was going to go over to the gym, my car was in the parking lot because I let Mike drive it to school today, he had lacrosse as well so after a few goodbyes I got my gym bag out of my trunk and drove to the gym. I got to the locker room and put on my spandex workout shorts and my multicolored bright sports bra. I tied my hair up into a messy bun, I had to admit I looked good. The pants shaped my ass nicely and my tiny waist contrasted from my perfectly curvaceous hips. I decided I was going to do an hour on the track and then do some light weights to strengthen and shape my body even nicer. There was not many people in the gym, I began to run around at a perfect pace.

**Ezra's POV**  
When I was lifting I spotted a petite brunette running impressively around the track. Something drew me to her I began to check her out maybe this is what I need to get my mind off of Aria. Her spandex shorts shaped her body perfectly, which contrasted nicely with her multicolored sports bra. She had curves in all the right places I could tell she must've been a beauty she has been running for a while now. After a few more laps I saw her stop and she stretched out putting her ass in the air she had the attention of all the men in the empty gym. She hasn't seen me yet, she went over to the weights and put it behind her head and went up and down. I admired how serious she was about working out. I was bench pressing and I saw the girl approach me as she got closer my throat got dry. It was Aria she sat down on my naked chest right above my waist line. She bent her head down and whispered "I heard this makes it easier" and she finished it with a wink. I was hard and I knew she felt it especially when she wiggled down on it and caused me to groan. She got up and sauntered towards the track and started running some more. And I couldn't stop but watch her ass mold with each step.

**Aria's POV**  
Screwing with Mr. Fitz was fun but I knew Noel was going to be here soon I began to run on the track putting extra emphasis on my gluteals with each step. I heard the door open and Noel came walking through I ran into his arms and jumped up wrapping my long legs around him and gave him a chaste kiss.  
"Are you ready to go babe?"  
"Yeah, Mr. Fitz is here, isn't that weird?"  
I saw Mr. Fitz head over towards us  
"Hello Aria, Noel."  
"Hey Mr. Fitz." They said simultaneously  
"Aria I was really impressed with you paper today maybe my English background could help with you goals" Ezra said checking out Aria secretively.  
I felt Noel tense up, but I squeezed his hand reassuringly  
"Sure Mr. Fitz that sounds great I said giving him a questioning look"  
"Great I'm gonna head out have a nice rest of you day"  
As he left I saw him place a piece of paper in my cubby. I skipped towards it and saw his address written down in scrawny handwriting on a piece of paper. My heart fluttered with excitement. I had no plans of visiting tonight I wasn't going to go that easily as much as I wanted to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ezra's POV**  
I was cursing myself for giving her my address she had a boyfriend for gods sakes, she was probably just enjoying the reaction she got out of me. I headed home and took out a bottle of scotch. I knew she wouldn't come to my apartment I'm still confused as to how she has this effect on me. I couldn't compete with the most popular guy in the school, and I was putting my job in danger. I had to stop this maybe I can if she comes by my apartment. Maybe we can have a conversation about our favorite books, we had so much in common. By her writing I can tell she has exciting opinions and we could probably stay up all night having interesting conversations then ending it with some sweet sex. Oh god what am I thinking, I'm so screwed.

**Aria's POV**  
"Mmm" I exclaimed as Noel pushed me against my door allowing me to wrap my legs around him. His member was straining against his pants hitting just above my clit. He stripped off my sweatshirt and gym outfit leaving me naked while I stripped him down. I flipped him over to straddle him and put myself lower finishing his blow job that was rudely interrupted. I took him as deep as possible sucking with the perfect pressure he came in a matter of minutes and I allowed his thick hot semen to trickle down my throat his groaning was getting me so hot. He flipped us over so he was on too and inserted a finger into me while sucking on my clit. I moaned a hardly understandable "no teasing fuck me" he understood because he plunged into me so hard I had pleasurable tears coming out of my eyes. I was scratching his back leaving some marks and he was biting my neck I felt so good. As he sensed that he was going to cum he flipped us over and I began riding him like I was born to bouncing at the perfect pace giving him a show of my perky breasts rising and falling with each movement and shaky breath. He flipped us over one more time to drag it out I brought my legs as far as they could go almost doing a split (thank god for dance and gymnastics as a kid) all you could hear was my moans his groans and our heavy breathing. I exploded around his thick cock which caused him to release hard. I recovered pretty quickly and sauntered to the shower walking like I was doing the catwalk and whispered "want to join me?" You can imagine the rest of our night.

**Ezra's POV**  
Day 2 of school I walked in to see Aria wearing a leggings that shaped her body perfectly I almost suppressed a moan, she also had on a mans button up shirt, by the look on Noel's face it was his. She had it buttoned down enough to see her ample cleavage I could see her black lacy patterned bra. This was going to be hard. One of Aria's friends exclaimed laughing "I see someone had fun last night." I think it was Hannah  
She replied with a "aw don't be jealous" and added a playful wink  
Noel chuckled and gave Aria a kiss on the cheek. Sean said "looks like someone didn't get home last night, nice shirt Aria" Sean winked.  
After the chatter I started my lesson. Aria was very active in class and it blew me away this girl was perfect. I couldn't stop thinking about her why did she have such a big affect on me.

**Aria's POV**  
I left school after saying goodbye to Noel and had one place in mind. I headed over to Mr. Fitz's apartment. I knocked abruptly and he answered without a shirt on, oh god. I leaped forward and jumped up wrapping my legs around him he slammed me against the door groaning I pulled away and took off my coat revealing to him my lacy bra and panties. His member got even harder I chuckled and sauntered towards the bed putting extra emphasis on my hips. He gulped "don't you want me Mr. Fitz?" I said innocently batting my eyes. His eyes became black as night  
"You know I do, Aria but this is so wrong"  
"Then what are you waiting for, I'm right here now with you, you want this or else you wouldn't have given me you address, I guess you can take care of your own needs now, Mr. Fitz?"  
He grunted picked me up and slammed me down on the bed he was down to his boxers. I pulled them off with a sly smile and lowered my head down to his massive cock and took a languid lick. I kept my eyes on him the whole time I felt him swell more in my mouth. I put his dick all the way in my mouth working it to the back of my throat while fondling his balls. The sounds he was making were making me shocked. Shocked I could provoke such a reaction from an older man. I knew he was close I slid him in farther and clenched my throat around him he spilled his hot seed down my throat I moaned at the flavor. He was breathless, struggling to breathe I stood up and disposed of my bra and panties and stood in front of him  
"If your tired I guess I'll just go"  
"Never" he replied

**Ezra's POV**  
I was still recovering from that blow job, I've never experienced that much pleasure in my life. She stood in front of me naked, looking absolutely perfect, I've never had an erection this big, I couldn't believe a high school student could get this reaction out of me. She taunted me about my breathless state I tackled her to the bed I could feel how wet she was I inserted two fingers to get her going then bent my head down and replaced them with my tongue. This was my first time doing oral sex, mine and Jackie's relationship was more intellect, she wasn't much of a sex person. Her erotic moans of pleasure made my dick even harder I guess I was doing it right. I replaced my tongue with two fingers and sucked on her clit. Her walls started to clench around me and I knew she was close. She let out a groan and began to cum I bent my head down and licked up her sweet juices. She immediately shot up and straddled me kissing and scratching. I went to her neck leaving behind a noticeable mark I wanted to claim my territory. She was moaning I could feel her juices on my dick she flipped us over and spread her legs like a gymnast, I plowed into her tight wet heat and pumped. I was groaning and she was exerting breathless moans. She flipped us over and she rode me like a pro I was so close, I flipped us over, taking control for the first time and she seemed to like it I pounded into her like there was no tomorrow I exploded inside her and that caused her walls to clench around me and have an explosive orgasm. I began to drift off to sleep when Aria shot out of bed  
"Well this was fun but Noel is probably looking for me." She kissed me on the side of the mouth and redressed in record time sauntering out the door before I had the chance to say anything. She acts as though we didn't just have earth moving sex. Jealousy began to radiate off my body I would have Aria again and I didn't want just sex I want a relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

Aria's POV  
I left Mr. Fitz's so abruptly because honestly I felt something with him. Every touch sent a spark of electricity through us, our gasps clarified that. I couldn't get him out of my mind. He was passionate and gentle but very pleasurable, for a moment it seemed like he may be inexperienced, but he must've had a lot of lovers I mean look at him. The drive to Noel's house was fast I walked in to a very but sweaty Noel.  
"Hey beautiful"  
"How was lacrosse babe?"  
"I'm sore coach gave us a hard workout, I need to get a shower."  
"Too bad you're sore, I would've joined you."  
I turned on my heels awaiting his reaction he began chasing me around the house laughing I threw a pillow at him he caught it, I giggled and retreated to his bedroom landing on his soft bed. He jumped on top of me pinning me down. I gave him a slow sensual tongue filled kiss, he groaned I took the opportunity to flip us over declaring that I won.  
"No I won" he said  
"Oh yeah and how is that?"  
"Because I have a goddess on top of me in my bed."  
Before I got the chance to say anything he picked me up my legs wrapped around his waist bringing me to the bathroom sink.  
"I've been wanting to get you out of my shirt all day baby."  
"What are you waiting for Noel show me how much you want it."  
He growled ripping the shirt off I was left in my lacy black bra and leggings. He attracted my neck and let out whimpers making his cock twitch.  
"Your so beautiful baby."  
He got us out of the rest of our clothes and turned the shower on he slammed me against the wall bouncing me up and down taking me immediately my moans and his groans filled the whole bathroom. We came to our explosive orgasms each yelling out the others name. We finished washing up, we soaped each other up and exited he gave me a t shirt and we snuggled on his bed.  
"I can't believe we will be in college soon Aria. I can't wait to go together and get an apartment. I never want to lose you Aria. You'll never know how much I love you but I'm going to spend my whole life showing you."  
"I love you to babe you know nothing can come between us."  
"Your perfect Aria it scares me guys are already drooling over you here, it's only going to get worse in college."  
"So what Noel, I'm yours." I finished the last part in a whisper. I felt him harden after I said those words.  
"Let me show you that I'm yours and nobody else's."  
I pushed his boxers down looking at him while I swirled my tongue around his tip like a lolly pop. I took him deeper and deeper sucking harder and harder using the perfect amount of teeth.  
"Aria!"  
He exploded into my mouth.  
"Fuck me babe show me your mine."  
He never reacted so fast he entered me so hard and pounded in and out rough and passionate kissing every inch of each other's skin. After dragging it out for a while we allowed ourselves to finish. Screaming each other's names we were sent into orgasmic bliss. We began an intense make out session and then cuddled up. Noel was sleeping, I guess I tired him out. I smirked to myself. After 20 minutes I began peppering his neck and chest with kisses before coming to his mouth.  
"I gotta go babe, I love you."  
"Love you more." He said groggily before falling back asleep. I smiled I know I should feel guilty for what I did but the sex with Mr. Fitz felt right. I don't regret it.

Ezra's POV  
I couldn't get Aria out of my mind while driving to school. Our time of passion was earth moving. I never experienced such pleasure. Her body was so perfect, never before have I seen such an all around perfect girl. I can't believe the sex meant nothing to her she just ran away after she got what she wanted. I was going to try with all my power to get her to come to me. Not just for sex but something more. Noel and Aria strolled in early with smiles plastered on their faces, huh I don't want to think about them sleeping together. I was being possessive but I couldn't help it. Aria was wearing a strapless bright pink shirt with a pair of curve hugging skinny jeans. Her makeup was perfection and her big ringlets framed her face perfectly. She approached my desk looking a tad uncomfortable.  
"Mr. Fitz I wanted to join the poetry club if that's possible." I could tell this wasn't about seducing me, I knew she had a true passion for literature.  
"Of course Aria, see you after school."  
She smiled and sauntered back to Noel she gave him a big kiss.  
~After school~  
Aria sauntered in looking absolutely perfect.  
"It looks like it's only going to be us today." She smirked  
"Sounds good to me."  
We began debating and picking pieces of literature to evaluate, everything about her amazed me. She was unbelievably smart I couldn't believe it she was like an old soul in a goddesses body. I needed to kiss her. I suddenly leaned forward capturing her lips with mine. She slowly kissed back adding some tongue after licking my bottom lip. I groaned as she moaned, such a raw sound coming from her. She pulled back and smirked. She kissed me on the cheek.  
"Mr. Fitz you kissed me I didn't even have to coax you out of it. I guess I gave you quite a time? Mr. Fitz?"  
I instantly got hard.  
"It's not that Aria I haven't gotten you out of my head all week. When I'm around you or touch you I feel electricity. You are unbelievably smart, enticingly beautiful and you've traveled. Aria I don't just want sex, I feel right when I'm with you and I know you do too."  
"Mr. Fitz I never intended for you to get feelings for me, I thought it was pure lust. I'm sorry Mr. Fitz but I love Noel." She nervously escaped I knew I should be bummed but I couldn't help but let a smile grace my lips she felt it too.

Aria's POV  
I can't believe he felt it too I have to get my mind off this. It was a Friday night me and Noel went to a bar, Noel's father owns it so we get exceptions to the rule. It wasn't a club but there was dancing and music and everything just more intimate. I had on a bandeau and spandex button up shorts that ended just before my belly button. My body looked perfect in the ensemble. Noel instantly got hard when he saw me I knew we would have fun tonight.  
"6 shots please. You first."  
Noel put some salt around my belly button and licked it up. He took his shot and then bit the lemon in my mouth faintly touching my lips I moaned loudly. I felt someone's eyes on me. I sat up to see Mr. Fitz with a friend, his eyes glazed over with lust. Oh boy I thought. I placed salt below Noel's ear repeating the same process. After a while Noel took his last one, placing the salt in the valley between my breasts. Mr. Fitz had his eye on us the whole time. I dragged Noel out on the dance floor making my back face Noel. I sensually began to grind on him swaying my hips like a professional. He instantly became hard. I stared at Mr. Fitz the whole time he got hard too. I moaned and dragged Noel into the bathroom. We had a quickie my moans his groans and my screams were so loud I knew the people outside heard. I exited with sexy sex hair, a new hickey and heated eyes on me and Noel. I loved having fun with Mr. Fitz.

Ezra's POV  
Me and Hardy made our way to the local bar to catch up. We were having a great time and then I saw a couple doing body shots. They looked familiar, the girl shot up and locked eyes with me. My breath caught in my throat. There was Aria in nothing but a skimpy strapless bra and spandex like high waisted shorts. She looked amazing and the way she drank her liquor was impressive. Is there anything she can't do? I grew insanely jealous, Noel was on her stomach, valley between her breasts, neck. I longed to be the one performing those tasks. They seemed so in love it hurt me inside. She brought Noel out on the dance floor grinding on him, bending and contorting her body in different ways. I rest my case is there anything she can't do. I was so turned on, she remained eye contact with me the entire time. Swirling and swaying her hips perfectly. At the end of the song she twisted herself around, looked pointedly at his hard on and whispered something in his ear. They disappeared into the bathroom. I could hear him slam her against the wall. I could here their moans and groans of pleasure. I heard her scream when she came to the end. I could not believe they were having sex in there, I would never have thought they were under age. I imagined myself being in there with her and I began to harden. They exited Aria had sex hair but she still looked gorgeous. Noel's hair was fluffed up. There were appalled expressions from everyone in the bar they just smirked and exited. Her confidence and free spirit like nature captivated me. I would never have that kind of attitude, I was so reserved. What guy wouldn't be attracted to her. Noel had his hand on her ass as if he was dangling a prize he won. He was a lucky bastard, but I was hoping to take his place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aria's POV**  
I woke up in Noel's bed feeling perfectly fine, while he had a massive hangover. I guess I was lucky that alcohol never effected me the next day. Noel groaned and tightened his grip on me causing me to whimper from the fresh bruises from are rough love making last night.  
"Sorry baby"  
"It's alright I got you some Advil"  
I got out of bed totally naked, I felt Noel's lustful stare on my backside as I stretched. I picked up my clothes dressing slowly teasing him.  
"I'm going to get us some breakfast I'll be back in a little bit."  
"Hurry back I'll miss you too much."  
I trotted in the local cafe, how ironic I get in line behind Mr. Fitz.  
"Hey Mr. Fitz I swear I'm not following you, just came to get breakfast for Noel and I he's hurting from last night."  
"Hello Aria, and we've been bumping into each other a lot lately. I saw you were drinking too, you don't have a hangover."  
"I don't get hangovers." I said adding a wink. Mr. Fitz blushed replying with "what? Never?"  
"Never ever." I took a step closer to him, and he gulped. I touched his cheek sending an excited gasp through each of us.  
"Mr. Fitz I want to, but I don't want it to mean more then it's supposed to."  
"Aria you want to come by my apartment for a little?" He pleaded, I retreated to my car making my way over there. We met at the door.  
"Aria why are you pretending that you aren't feeling what I'm feeling. You say you love Noel, but there is obviously something between us. I wouldn't be acting this out of line if I didn't feel it." He touched my cheek making me gasp. His lips came forward and he gave me a slow tantalizing kiss and pulled back looking deep into my eyes.  
"Aria please I'm begging you give me a chance."  
"Mr. Fitz-"  
"Ezra"  
"Right, Ezra, you are asking too much of me. You expect me to drop everything and come to you. If you want me you aren't going to get me that easily. Show me how much you want me, then I might give you the time of day. It's going to take a lot more than that."  
He cut me off with a languid kiss he pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him and he immediately got hard. I wiggled down while kissing him roughly. He kissed down my neck and all over my chest bringing exotic moans through the tiny apartment. Soon enough we were out of our clothes maneuvering through the apartment to his bed. I crawled onto the bed laying down with one knee up seducing him to join me. He stared at me in awe before slowly joining me. He kissed every patch of skin.  
"No mmm teasing mmm fuck me."  
He understood what I said because he slammed his cock in side of me. I whimpered out from the pleasure and thrusted upwards. He was trying to keep up with me, making him pant in the process. We both came hard, riding out our orgasms. He attempted to cuddle but, again I shot out of bed.  
"Damn it keeps getting better with you, I see I've taught you well." I redressed, picked up fresh breakfast and left.

**Ezra's POV**  
Did she sense my inexperienced nature the first time. I couldn't help but become self conscious at the fact that she could tell. I could not believe I let her walk out of the apartment I wanted to talk, I had no intentions of sex. Every time I give it to her she just doesn't appreciate it she acts like I just did her a small favor. Do I not give her the same pleasure as she gives me? Does Noel do a better job? Have a better body? I can't believe I actually thought I had a chance. Why would someone as perfect as her be interested in someone like me. Maybe I should back off, let her chase after me. I knew it wouldn't work, she wouldn't let it, she would know what I was doing. The poetry club is going on a weekend stay in Philadelphia for some poetry readings. Little does Aria know, and I swear I did not plan it, our rooms are next to each other.

**Aria's POV**  
I was excited to get to this reading and relax for the weekend. After Noel telling he how much he would miss me I pulled up at the school, I immediately saw some of the group huddled up over at Mr. Fitz's car. I made eye contact with him and headed straight into the coach bus. I got my blanket out of my bag, set my pillow up and headed for the back. I was wearing a pair of Noel's black over sized sweatpants and a pink cami which accented my breasts nicely paired with my push up bra. I had my hair up in a bun with a hippy like headband. I loved days like this. I couldn't help but feel Ezra's heated gaze on me. I placed my headphones in my ear and fell asleep. When I woke up I saw we almost arrived, I put my big framed sunglasses on my face and put my blanket away. I discovered they my room is right next to Mr. Fitz, guess he planned that. Once we were dismissed I ran up to my room, I could not believe my eyes but I opened up to Noel on the bed.  
"Baby what are you doing here." I exclaimed excitedly.  
"I just wanted to surprise my baby girl."  
"Noel I love you so much I can't believe you did this for me. I ran up and jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around him and kissed him roughly.

**Ezra's POV**  
I was excited for Aria's arrival, when she pulled up we made eye contact and she retreated to the bus, not bothering to check in with me and the group. She was wearing big sweatpants and a pink tank top. I couldn't help but notice how good her breasts looked, so perfect, round and perky. I was disappointed she hurried on the bus. When I walked on I saw her sleeping, she looked so peaceful and fragile. I just wanted to run my hands all over her body and cuddle her to sleep. I wanted so many things with this amazing girl. When we arrived at the hotel she was the first to go to her room. When she discovered our rooms were next to each other she gave an eye roll and a slight smirk. She probably thinks I'm a desperate freak. Once I was up in my room I could've sworn I heard two voices in Aria's room. Weird, I shook my head thinking it was nothing. I heard Aria give out a miraculous giggle that made me smile and enjoy the sweet noise. What was she laughing at? I shook my head, she was probably on the phone with Noel or a friend. I didn't hear another noise, but about a half hour later I heard Aria screaming. Oh my god I crept into the hallway and saw her door was cracked. If someone was hurting her I would kill them. I burst into the room yelling "Aria!". I couldn't believe my eyes, there before me was a naked Aria and a naked Noel coming down from an orgasm. Aria was on all fours on the bed while Noel was in her from behind. Noel was holding her hair in this hands. I almost had a stroke at the provocative position. I covered my eyes and yelled  
"Jesus Christ! Noel you can't be here!"  
I could tell Aria sensed more jealousy from me then authority. I cursed myself and went back to my room. What does she see in Noel, why does she do this to me. I'm going crazy. I heard Aria and Noel smack lips and wished each other good byes. Once he left Aria came into my room and said "sorry for the noise Mr. Fitz, trying to save me? I think I was pretty well off. I don't know why you had to send him home, guess I'll have to find another way to get my needs met. You are going to regret that Mr. Fitz."  
I was speechless I watched her saunter back into her room, I'm so screwed, I thought. I needed a swim.

**Aria's POV**  
I was horny all over again damn Mr. Fitz. I needed to go to the pool. I put my skimpy Victoria's Secret push-up string bikini and headed down. There was not many people in the pool. One guy about 23 I would say was in the hot tub. I couldn't help but see him checking me out. I decided to have a little fun. I joined him in the hot tub.  
"I couldn't help but notice you, I'm Conner."  
"Aria" I said sweetly offering him a smirk like smile. He smiled back, eyes darkening as he looked over my body. He scooted over to the seat next to me. I was about to look at him when I saw Mr. Fitz enter the pool.  
"It's getting hot in here Conner, don't ya think?" I added a wink "I'm going to head in the pool." I sauntered away putting emphasis on my hips then turned around to find him staring at my toned backside. I know I seem like a slut, but I'm just trying to have fun. Mr. Fitz jumped in the pool looking at me in my bikini clad body. I dove in rising up slowly. "I bet he doesn't know your in high school."  
"I bet he wouldn't care. How much you wanna bet he's going to come on to me, he will be begging to come to my room."  
I pushed off the wall making myself go backwards and facing Conner with big doe eyes. He was dumbfounded and breathless. He soon joined me in the pool and whispered something in my ear. I shook my head suggestively and bit my lip. I kissed him on his collar bone making him shiver and walked out of the pool not bothering to get a towel.

**Ezra's POV**  
If there was one thing I learned while in the pool it's that Aria has balls, big balls. Her confidence never ceases to amaze me. I knocked on her door, she answered clad in a big t shirt and tousled hair, she looked so irresistible.  
"You left that guy hanging in there with a boner. He was pretty confused." She chuckled  
"I knew what I was doing, I had no intentions of sleeping with him Mr. Fitz, honestly I had no intentions of sleeping with you, something about you made it hard to stop."  
"Honestly I thought you wanted it you were pretty persuasive."  
"Well I see something I want I usually get it. I still can't believe you walked in on me and Noel today."  
"I thought you were hurt, Aria that wasn't my intentions. I have to admit I was super jealous. How did you know that I didn't have much sexual experience."  
"I couldn't believe it at first, I was like a man as good looking as that not totally know what he was doing. I guess the second time I realized, I thought you would take more control."  
"I'm flattered you thought that of me, I never thought someone like you would think that of me. Honestly I only had one girlfriend I slept with and it wasn't often."  
"I think it's sweet, honestly Noel was a virgin before we started going out, so don't let it shoot down your ego. Definitely 100x better then the first time, but I came pretty hard the first time. I don't know if you know this Ezra but you are very large."  
"I've never really compared but I guess I kinda knew that." She laughed at that.  
"I just ordered a pizza from room service your free to join me Ezra."  
The food came and we were actually getting along really well.  
"I've never seen a girl as tiny as you eat so much." She threw a fry at me and laughed  
"I'm hungry Fitz don't judge me."  
"I think it's cute Montgomery." She smiled, we continued with some casual talk. I saw my favorite movie "It Happened One Night" frozen on her screen. She must've seen me staring  
"Do you want to watch it with me?"  
"Lead the way"  
We cuddled up on the couch like a normal couple and I have to admit I loved it. Her hair smelled so wonderful. Her smell and her body so close to mine made me smile wide. I haven't been this happy in a while. I started to wonder if she had panties on under the shirt but I was enjoying myself. As the movie came to a close I saw Aria looking at me. Her eyes went from my eyes to my lips. I gulped I knew she was going to kiss me and it felt different. It felt exciting it looked like she was actually nervous. This was the first time I've seen a vulnerable side of her and I couldn't help but feel honored she showed it to me. She leaned in slowly giving me a languid dragged out kiss, she moaned softly in my mouth. She then repositioned herself to cuddle into my chest. I couldn't be more overjoyed she wasn't using me for sex, she actually felt something and that kiss proved everything. Once I heard her breathing slow I carried her to her bed and laid down with her, allowing her to cuddle into my side. This was the best feeling I've had in a while. When I awoke I was in an empty bed, I heard the shower turn off and the door flung open. Steam emerged through the room and in came a naked Aria. I couldn't help but get hard, she smirked and retrieved her clothes. She returned clad in leggings that hugged her curves and a hot pink sports bra. She put her hair in a messy bun not bothering to put on makeup. She looked sexy, she didn't even need makeup she was perfect. I got up and gave her a slow kiss on the top of her head. I brought her to the bed with me and placed her on my lap. She turned around straddling me and hugged me while burying her head in my chest this wasn't sexual and I loved it she was actually feeling the same way I was feeling.  
"I'm going to the gym want to join me?"  
"Well that would be lovely Miss. Montgomery."  
I couldn't help but look at her shapely backside as we trotted to the gym. Her body was simply perfect. I was clad in workout shorts neglecting a shirt. She must've felt my heated stare because she turned around and smirked while putting extra emphasis on her hips. Her phone rang and as I tried not to pry, I couldn't help but overhear.  
"Heyy baby."  
"I miss you too baby." She said giggling  
"Oh nothing I'm just going to the gym wish you were here to motivate me."  
"Mmm babe can we continue this later I don't want to have an orgasm in the middle of the gym." She said teasingly, I clenched my fists at my sides.  
"Noel I'm serious, we will have plenty of time for that when I come home tomorrow night."  
"Alright babe if you have to get off call me tonight, we can FaceTime."  
"Alright love you too."  
Currently pissed but grateful I didn't hear the other half of the call I started on my treadmill drowning out everything with my music. Aria was on the one across from me running with a perfect stride. Her flushed face, thick hair waving back and forth and beautiful face almost made me forget at her previous phone call.  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"No Aria I could never be mad at you I'm just mad at the circumstances."  
"Mr. Fitz, what do you want."  
"I want you Aria, I want you to be the one I wake up next to, I want you to be the one I can surprise, I want you to be the one I can spoil, I want to be the one to make you laugh, I want to be the one who gives you butterfly's, I want to be the one to touch you on such an intimate level, I want to be the one that is grateful enough to explore the world of sex with you, I want you to be the one I comfort, I want you to be the one I have intelligent conversations with, I just want you in every way possible."  
I swear I saw a tear shed out of her eyes.  
"Ezra you act as if you've known me for years. I don't know why I feel familiar around you as well. We have this weekend Ezra, let's just see what happens."  
She wrapped her arms around my neck tugging at the baby hairs and rose up to my ear and whispered  
"Take me back to the room."  
"Aria as much as I want to, I want to be sure that you aren't just using me for sex, you have been giving me that impression."  
"Well honestly I was in the beginning, but I just felt different with you. Yeah I'm still with Noel but it doesn't mean we can't let fate take it's toll."  
I kissed her languidly and took her back to the room. Once we were there she took me by surprise slamming me against the door and wrapping her legs around me. Her breasts crushed against my chest felt so good. I let out a throaty groan and she used this to her advantage and pushed her tongue into my mouth. She unwrapped her legs and began walking backwards towards the bed. I gently pulled away and cupped her face.  
"Stop"  
"What? You don't want to?"  
"Trust me I want to, I just I can't do this knowing you will be back with Noel tomorrow."  
She looked pointedly at my hard on and muttered "your loss." She undressed leaving herself totally naked and retreated to the shower, she made a point of showing me the door was unlocked. It took all of my self control not to follow. Once she came back her confused expression made me heartbroken.  
"I have never been refused sexually, I'm just shocked, maybe I don't have the same effect on you anymore."  
"Aria you have too much that's the problem, I'm not refusing you, I'm doing what's right at this moment in time."  
"So Ezra how many sexual partners have you had including me?"  
"Two but your the only one that mattered."  
With that I went back to my room.

**Aria's POV**  
I was dumbfounded Mr. Fitz has only had one sexual partner. I am dumbfounded as the why he would refuse me. I guess his feelings are real maybe it hurts too much. I had an incoming FaceTime and I'm not really in the mood, but I would do it for Noel, I know how excited he was for this. I was in one of Noel's t shirts.  
"Heyy babe you look beautiful." I blushed  
"You look even better, the readings tomorrow then we're coming home right after. I can't wait to see you."  
"You have no idea how excited I am to see you."  
"Oh Noel I am in need of a release, look how wet my panties are." I spread my legs giving him a good view. I saw him bulge in his pants.  
"Ugh Aria don't tease me."  
"Touch yourself Noel." I whispered as I slipped his t shirt off and laid down on the bed provocatively. He stroked himself through his pants while he watched my body contort into different positions, while thrusting my fingers into my tight wet opening gasping, hanging my mouth open. I heard him groaning, I immediately stopped and looked straight at him with big doe eyes.  
"Noel I can't do it without you I need you to guide me through it, I need you." Yeah I've masturbated a lot on this trip but I want to give Noel confidence that only he can get me to cum. His face seemed to light up at this comment. After several hot minutes I was sent into orgasm yelling Noel's name a little too loudly.  
"Mmm thanks babe, see what you can make me do."  
"I bet I can make you do a lot more."  
"Well you'll have to show me."  
"I will, I'm gonna get some sleep baby, can't wait to see you tomorrow. Love you princess"  
"Love you too." I blew him a kiss and hung up. I walked into Mr. Fitz's and saw him with a disgusted look on his face. I crawled into the bed and hugged him from behind peppering kissed down his neck.  
"I'm guessing you heard that." He closed his eyes enjoying my embrace and scoffed.  
"I guess that means yes, I needed to get a release some how Mr. Fitz." I said teasingly "You have to know Noel and I have a highly active sex life."  
"Don't remind me, I just wish it didn't have to be like this, what happens after this trip Aria it's going to be the same as before I don't want that."  
I turned his head around and gave him a sweet peck.  
"Can't you just worry about right now." I crawled into his lap. I felt his chest up before putting my hands around his neck and proceeded to kiss him asking permission for my tongue to enter. Once his mouth opened our tongues fought for dominance, my tiny warm hands made there way under his shirt feeling his abs. He groaned at the contact, I straddled him beginning to grind on his ever growing erection. When I felt pre cum begin to ooze onto his boxers I pulled away, gave him a kiss on the cheek and trotted back to my room. He would learn, nobody denies Aria Montgomery.


	9. Chapter 9

_I know it has been a while but with midterms and *ahem* writers block I had trouble finishing. I tried to make this one extra long :) I am hoping to get more reviews, they would encourage me that this is being read and people are enjoying it. Till next time :*_

**Ezra's POV**  
Today was the day of the reading, and honestly I was pretty excited. I couldn't help but let my mind drift off to Aria. Everything she did affected me greatly. I made two omelettes and made my way to her room through the conjoined door. She was still sleeping, I stared for a while in awe of her innocent look. She was truly perfect, any man would be lucky to wake up to her every day. I couldn't resist but giving her butterfly kisses all over her exposed neck and shoulders. Still asleep, she moaned ever so softly and stirred. I added a little more pressure allowing my breath to tickle her neck. Her eyes shot open clouded with lust, the look in her eye caused me to gulp.  
"Mmm what's that smell."  
"I made us some omelets"  
"I don't want to get up lift me out of bed."  
I lifted her up bridal style and placed her in the cheap hotel stool. Before I let her down I gave her a slow kiss on her head. She giggled  
"This is the best omelette I've ever had."  
"I can do a lot more then make omelets" I sad a little too suggestively  
"Oh really, like what?" Her eyes clouded with lust  
"Well I can make lots of different recipes."  
"What else Mr. Fitz?"  
"Well what can you do Aria."  
"You already know I'm capable of a lot of things." She added a wink  
"What don't I know about you Aria."  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
"So are you excited for the reading."  
"Yeah definitely I want to hear the different poetry and see the reactions to my own. I'm not expecting any big applause but I'm not going to get discouraged."  
"Aria, I think your poetry is beautiful." I said genuinely, I saw a tear forming in her eye.  
"really? You mean that?"  
"Yes, I do."  
She leaped towards me making me catch her and started to kiss me roughly yet soft. She guided me to the bed and we continued our passionate lip lock her under me, playing with my baby hairs.  
"Aria-"  
"Please Ezra" she begged "please"  
I resumed my position but was caught off guard when she flipped us over. She took off my boxers and I was silently looking forward to what was to come. I saw her eyes on the clock she smirked there would be just enough time for me to return the favor. At least she wasn't using me for sex just oral. She sucked me so hard that I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head. She guided my hand to her head I began pulling at her hair. She moaned loudly, but it was muffled because of my dick in her mouth. I couldn't hold on much longer. When she deep throated me I exploded into her awaiting mouth. She licked it all up leaving nothing to spare. She licked her lips and went back to my mouth. I cut her off going down her neck, chest and shoulders. She moaned so soft and purely I almost came again from that. As I got lower down I licked her legs going higher until I reached her nub.  
"Oh Ezra, stop mmm teasing."  
I chuckled at her eagerness and licked up and down her slit. I began dipping my tongue in, hands on her breasts. She was moaning uncontrollably. Her gasps for air only encouraged me to go faster and soon enough I had her soaring into a gut wrenching orgasm.  
"Wow" she stated breathlessly. I chuckled flattered that I could make her feel that way.  
"I couldn't have been the only girl you've gone down on, damn."  
I stayed silent  
"Oh my god I was the only one!"  
"Maybe"  
She chuckled at my immaturity and gave me a kiss on the cheek before going to shower. We had to get ready for the reading and meet the rest of the club downstairs. I was done getting ready so I waited for Aria. When she emerged from the bathroom I was breathless. Her hair was encased in big ringlets. Her makeup accentuated her big doe eyes. She had on a sheer maxi skirt and a bra like top allowing some of her midriff to be exposed. She looked absolutely perfect.  
"You look- you look really- um you look beautiful."  
She smirked "thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."  
I couldn't help but kissing her collar bone before we left. When we arrived downstairs I saw all the guys in the club staring in awe of Aria. I could tell she knew. I couldn't help but stare at her round breasts, she wasn't wearing a bra and it took all of my self control not to fuck her senseless. I saw a few of the guys talking to her and I started to get jealous of one of them. Jake hasn't seemed to take his eyes off of her. He's new to the school, I don't know much about him. I couldn't help but over hear.  
"I joined the poetry club when I saw that you were in it." I saw Aria blush and giggle while touching his arm. I couldn't contain my jealousy, I felt like telling Jake where to go. Aria would only toy with him then leave him hanging. I smirked to myself imagining the bruise to Jake's ego.

**Aria's POV**  
The new kid jake wouldn't stop flirting with me. Yeah he's cute and sweet but I'm not interested. Most men that lift that much have a small dick. I flirted back with him because that's just who I am.  
"So Aria I know you have a boyfriend but id like to get closer with you, we could be poetry club friends." He said teasingly  
"Uh oh poetry club friends I thought you'd never ask. How about friends?"  
"Sounds great Aria." He said adoringly "wanna grab our own table." He said when we arrived at the pizza place. I could feel Ezra's heated stare on me and smirked.  
"Lead the way."  
I actually found myself having fun with Jake. We would be great friends. We would teasingly throw fries at each other, I think his eyes about popped into his head when I caught one with my full lips. I couldn't help but see his gulp. I learned a lot about him, he was into some type of karate, he was really smart and actually hasn't had time for a girlfriend. I told him some things about my life. The harder I laughed the harder Ezra's stare was on me. I smirked knowing his current jealous state.  
Ezra spoke up distastefully "don't you guys want to be with the rest of the group."  
I decided to have fun "no, I think I'm fine right here but thanks though." He walked away with a hint of a hurt expression. As jake and I shared our pizza I felt him inch closer to me. Before I knew it his lips were coming towards mine and we shared a slow kiss. I looked up to Ezra staring dead at us and I pulled away shocked.  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry Aria, I didn't mean for that to happen I was just having such a great time and ugh Noel is very lucky Aria, please forgive me I had no intentions of this."  
"Relax Jake it's fine" I said reassuringly. Before we had to go I gave him a hug to get him to relax.

Ezra's POV  
We were heading back to the hotel to get our stuff. I still couldn't get Aria and Jakes kiss out of my head. I could tell she wasn't expecting it and didn't return it but I was insanely jealous. Noel must have to deal with this all the time. I headed into Aria's room with all my things finding her napping on the bed. I walked over to her and peppered her with kisses "you gotta wake up we're leaving soon." She reluctantly awoke and looked at me with pleading eyes.  
"I'm sorry about what you saw earlier, Noel is probably going to kill him if he finds out, but all I was thinking about was you." I didn't get a chance to respond she took my face in her hands and proceeded to gently make out with me. I began to close my eyes and get into it.  
"Mmm Aria." I said when she slowly grinded down on me. I couldn't shake this feeling she was everything a man could ever want.  
"Mmm, we gotta get going on the bus Aria."  
"Do we have to, you know Jake is gonna sit right next to me." I wish we didn't Aria and I don't even want to be thinking about Jake. As we headed to the bus I saw Jake walk up to her. As suspected he sat right next to her on the coach bus. I heard her laughing warning him that she was going to fall asleep and might use him as a foot rest. I saw her smirk at him and he smirked back eyes on her lips. She brought her blanket and headphones out and proceeded to put her feet on his legs. I saw him caressing her smooth, toned legs. Before she cuddled into her pillow she gave Jake an appreciative smile and dozed off. I couldn't help but sneak glances over to her she looked so beautiful, so peaceful. Jake seemed to notice it too, he looked at her in awe. As we drove up to the school Aria was still sound asleep, I saw Noel's car outside of the bus, his face glowed when he saw her exit. Aria had no idea, jake grabbed her things and they walked off the bus together she thanked Jake with a sweet smile. I saw Noel's expression get a little hurt but he seemed to shake it off, it seemed like he trusted Aria and he was probably used to guys being all over her. Noel snuck behind her and hugged her from behind while giving a sweet kiss to her neck. Aria turned around excitedly and jumped onto him kissing him so erotically everyone was staring. Noel pulled away breathless and grabbed Aria's things after Aria whispered something in his ear, I noticed the tightness of his pants increase after her statement. I got into my car ready to go home and have a beer and think about this amazing girl who is captivating my life, the amazing TAKEN girl who seems to be into me.

**Aria's POV**  
"Mmmmmhmmm Noel!" I cried at the height of my SIXTH orgasm. His groans filled the room when he finished. I flipped him over and rode him harder then I ever have in my life. My provocative pose made him grow harder, he hugged my body into his, crushing my breasts into his toned chest. After a while we both came hard, I couldn't get enough I wanted more. I kissed him sensually and got on my hands and knees awaiting for him to enter.  
"Oh Aria I love you." He grabbed my hips and ground his long hard dick into my hot wet opening. I ground backwards into him adding to both of our pleasures. We each had explosive orgasms. Noel just about passed out on the bed. He grabbed my sides and had me cuddle into him. We were drawing patterns onto each other's naked skin.  
"So, am I gonna have to worry about Jake coming onto you every 5 minutes like the rest of them."  
"Baby, you know you can trust me, there's only you, I love you."  
"I love you too baby so much, I just wish all the other guys would back off."  
"Noel, we've been together for how long?"  
"Ever since you returned from Iceland."  
"Has anything ever come between us since then? What makes you think you are going to lose me now?"  
"I know baby it just scares me that you could find someone better and forget all about me. You are it for me Aria, I couldn't picture myself with anyone else and you know that." Aria had tears streaming out of her eyes and whispered "forever."  
Noel repeated "forever."  
"Noel you act like girls don't throw themselves at you."  
"I don't pay attention to any of them. I haven't been approached since, they get it Aria. They see I'm happy and in love. I don't understand why the guys don't see that you are taken."  
"Oh Noel." I chuckled lightly "I still can't believe Mr. Fitz caught us."  
"Oh my god babe don't even mention it, I was so mortified."  
"I wasn't mortified until I was satisfied, then it set in."  
"I knew better then to stop Aria, I'll never leave you unsatisfied."  
"I can't believe he made you go home what a buzz kill, it would have been fun in the hotel all weekend."  
"Don't tease me babe. I wanted to go to dinner and a movie."  
I kissed up his neck slowly leaving hard bites, bringing my smooth tongue out to soothe it followed by the pucker of my soft, plump lips. I sneakily placed my hand between our naked bodies and boldly grabbed his dick. I leaned my head down placing a chaste kiss and a little suck on his tip and got off the bed. I put my lacy black bra on followed my my barely there lacy black thong. I took one of his button down shirts not bothering to fasten any of the buttons. Noel was stuttering while glancing at my ample cleavage and my curves encased in his button down. I heard him groan when I bent down to put my strappy heels. I picked up my black semi high waisted shorts and tucked them into his button down. I buttoned a few crucial buttons allowing my black lace bra to be seen, while having enough cleavage exposed to drive any man wild. My shorts exposed the curve of my ass perfectly. I put my hair into a high voluminous bun, followed by my solid cotton aquamarine headband from American Eagle which added the perfect pop of color. I finished off the look with my RayBan Wayfarers. I knew I looked hot and Noel's stiff cock proved my point.  
"Fuck." I heard him exclaim and I chuckled.  
"This is what you wanted, I remember you saying you wanted a date night and for me to stop teasing you. I think you need to get dressed babe." He groaned his cock throbbing.  
"Oh god Aria you look fucking sexy, I wish I would have let you tease me."  
"What do you want me to do to your problem baby?" I asked with big doe mocking eyes "I want to hear you say it." His eyes clouded with even more lust.  
"Blow me." He said harshly his tone making me shiver and become wet.  
"Oh I dunno I just got dressed wouldn't wanna mess up my hair."  
"Aria." He pleaded "I need you." That was all I needed to hear I jumped on the bed sucking him off like a born pro. I licked sucked and kissed harder and harder forcing him further and further in grazing his cock with the perfect amount of teeth. I contracted my throat muscles and he poured his hot seed down my throat.  
"Damn babe! That was amazing. And you still manage to look perfect even after a mind blowing blow job." I blushed and he began to get dressed. He dressed in a pair of shorts and a simple t shirt. He also wore his RayBan Wayfarers. He threaded our fingers together and we started out to his car. We pulled up to The Grille for a quick bite before seeing "It Happened One Night". I noticed a male waiter coming our way, and I didn't mistake the look in his eyes. This would be fun I thought.  
"What can I get you guys?" I felt Noel tense up as the waiter stared at my ample cleavage encased in my sexy lace bra.  
"You can stop looking down my shirt for starters." I boldly stated. The waiter blushed in embarrassment while Noel laughed at my comment.  
"Right, I- um I apologize."  
"I'll get a burger and a coke." I replied sweetly  
"I'll have the same." Noel replied bluntly. I reached my hand across the table and intertwined Noel's fingers in my hand. I brought his fingers up to my lips and kissed each knuckle, symbolizing he had nothing to worry about.  
"Come sit over here baby we can show him I'm taken." Noel jumped out of his side of the booth and scooted into my side. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we began to make out heavily grateful for the emptiness of the restaurant. I don't know how long we stayed like that until we heard someone clear their throat awkwardly.  
"Here's your burgers and cokes."  
He left immediately me and Noel shared a knowing smirk. I sunk my teeth into the delicious burger and moaned, Noel did the same.  
"You want a fry beautiful?"  
He didn't give me the chance to answer, he stuck the French fry into my mouth I sensually bit into it puckering my lips and never losing eye contact with him. I saw Noel's throat dry up and he cleared his throat, I laughed. We finished up our food before Noel took my hand and lead me out of the restaurant, off to our next destination.

**Ezra's POV**  
I pulled up at the local theatre ready to see "It Happened One Night." It was old movie night, I was planning to sit in the back and keep to myself and enjoy the classic. A cherry red Ferrari pulled into the venue, my eyes about popped out of my head. I knew exactly who that vehicle belonged to. Out came Aria and Noel hand in hand walking towards the entrance. Aria looked breathtaking clad in the shortest black shorts I've ever seen, one of Noel's button up tops barely buttoned so her cleavage could be seen encased in her lacy black bra. Her hair was in a high bun and she had a bright blue headband on giving the look a pop of color. She wore strappy high heels and RayBan Wayfarers, she looked sexy as hell and she wasn't even trying. My cock seemed to agree as my pants quickly became tighter. I knew they were seeing the same movie as I was.  
"Oh hey Mr. Fitz." They said in unison, I saw something I couldn't read in Aria's eyes.  
"Noel, Aria." My eyes lingered on Aria a tad longer then they should have.  
"Would you like to sit with us Mr. Fitz?" I was shocked Noel asked.  
"No that's quite alright, enjoy your night." I walked in and sat at the back of the empty room. I spotted Noel and Aria cuddled up whispering into each other's ears laughing and sharing sweet kisses. I saw them feeding each other popcorn, and sharing secret touched, I longed to be in his place. I saw the way he looked at her, the way they looked at each other. Finally the movie began and the lights dimmed. Each time there was a kiss on the screen Noel would give Aria a sweet little kiss. About halfway through the movie I saw a sudden movement under their shared blanket that I couldn't miss. I saw Aria whisper something to Noel, his eyes about popped out of his head and gulped. I then watched as Aria's hand inched higher and higher giving him a firm squeeze and a succulent kiss on his neck. She returned to her previous position cuddling into Noel. I could see his stiff cock threatening to protrude from his pants. I couldn't get over how bold and free spirited Aria was. They seemed to control themselves throughout the rest of the movie occasionally adjusting positions and giving quick pecks. When the movie came to a close I felt eyes on me, I turned around and saw Aria's eyes on me I stared back. She walked over to me, I saw lust in her eyes "Hello Ezra." I shuddered at how sexually she said my name.  
"Aria." I responded back just as sexually. The lust matched in each of our eyes. I heard Noel's voice call out her name and she retreated. I didn't bother to look I just headed home. After a couple hours I decided to get a shower. At the conclusion I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I instantly heard a firm knock on my door. Without thinking I went over to the door to open it and there was Aria. I could t believe she was here. I saw her eyes change color as she looked at my half naked form. I inwardly smirked at the fact I didn't bother to put clothes on.  
"Hello Aria." I added a boyish smile. She didn't even respond she just jumped into my arms kissing me with so much passion you could cut it with a knife. I responded immediately, needing to pull back for some air, so I started to pepper firm kisses on her neck and shoulders. Her melodious moans made my cock strain against my pants. I inwardly cursed at myself as I felt the need to go to bathroom make itself known.  
"Meet me in the bedroom I'll be right back." I kissed her ear and darted for the bathroom. When I retreated I almost choked on my own saliva, her barely there shorts were thrown carelessly on the floor and her hair was out of her bun framing her face. She had the look of utmost innocence on her face as she teasingly began to unbutton each button of the top slowly. With each button I groaned as Aria sighed with excitement. As she came to her last button I couldn't control myself I ran over to her and ripped the shirt off her perfect body. Before me was a lust eyed Aria and her body was encased in a black lace bra and a teasing thong. Her breasts were perky, they would make any man swear, her ass was so round and high, her small waist was complemented by the perfect curve of her hips. She was nothing but innocence she was pure sex, intelligence and wittiness all wrapped into one. After my admiration Aria made her way down onto the bed pulling me down with her by my towel. She sat up deviously and unhooked her teasing bra. I was far too turned on to wait any longer, so I ripped off the lace thong groping it in my hands giving her a look of intense desire. She caressed my hot skin with her cool fingers, before long my towel was thrown to an unknown location. She looked me in the eye as she tugged on my cock making me groan and close my eyes in pleasure. I was awaiting more but it never happened.  
"Ezra I want you to jam your fat dick into my hot wet center and fuck me like there's no tomorrow." I obliged, taking her by surprise I plunged into her, rewarded with a gasp and a longing moan. Aria's legs were spreading, almost as if she were doing a split. I was close and I knew she could sense it. She flipped us over riding me up and down, side to side, round and round. Eventually she flipped us over again giving me access to pound into her with ease. Our moans, groans and gasps were the only thing heard around the room. I could feel the scratches forming on my back and I could see the marks on Aria's we were far too turned on to even care. With one final plunge I released my seed into her, we each came at the same time adding to the pleasure for both of us. I was spent, as I cuddled into her side. Immediately she shot out of my bed "I'm going to the bathroom then I'll be ready for round two." You can imagine the rest of our night.


End file.
